The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern computing systems, and the information and data within them, are governed by administrative, business, and other policies. For example, information assurance policies govern how information is protected, shared, and its availability assured. Other types of policies include quality of service (QoS) policies, which govern how computing resources are allocated for use, and network management policies, which govern how computing networks are deployed and administered. Policies governing a system or system-of-systems can differ as to policy specification and application within target computing systems. It is common to use separate authoring systems for different policy types.